Fruity Wiki:Translation Project/Setup Guide
A few things need to be done before a new wiki translation project can begin: Create the New Wiki This should be done by an . There are some steps in the porting and linking process that require higher user rights levels than a typical editor. :1. Go to the new wiki creation page. :* Enter'' Fruity and fruity in the name and address fields, respectively :* Choose the language for the new wiki translation :* Follow the rest of the setup process - the welcome message won't matter as it will be changed later :2. Assign additional admins (''this step can be taken later as needed) :* Include any admins that will be assisting in the setup process :* At a minimum assign admin rights to Fruitstrike (the mod creator and founder of the English wiki) :* Access User Rights management through the or by copy/pasting''' Special:UserRights into the page URL after /wiki/ (this will automatically be translated into the corresponding page) :3. Set up Shared Images :* to request this feature. :* Make sure to include the URL of both the source wiki (fruity.wikia.com) and destination wiki (LANGCODE'.fruity.wikia.com'') :* This can take a few days to process :4. Set up Interlanguage Links :* Fill out a link request here :* This can take up to 24 hours for the the links to work after approval Prepare Modules & Templates Some modules need to follow a particular naming scheme in order to function. An admin isn't required for these steps but their guidance is recommended. Some modules and templates should be copied over before the proper translation project begins. Some of these are tools to assist in the project, others contain much of the content that will need translation in order to build infoboxes, tables, and other pages of NQMod data. ;Modules :These module pages' namepace (i.e. 'Module:') may use the new wiki's translation but make sure the remainder of their page names match their English counterparts. Enter the English page's source editor to copy a module's text, then paste into the corresponding page in the new wiki. :The following modules will need to be copied to the new wiki: :* 'Interlanguage Links' and its database sub-modules :* 'Data' and its database sub-modules :* 'Create' ;Templates :In general, template names and their contents can be translated to match the new wiki. Some templates use an #invoke to call a module function - use caution translating these templates and undo the edit if it causes errors (you may contact and admin for assistance). Refer to its /doc page for more information on any individual template. :* First Translations Most actual translations don't require an admin, but ask for their help if there are any issues. Translation prep can be started while and admin is creating the new wiki. You may save it locally on your computer in a text file to be uploaded later. If you want a local copy of the English version to work from, including wikitext markup, just copy/paste the page contents from the source editor. These pages should recieve priority in translations: ;Mainpage : The mainpage comes with new wiki instructions and the message that was entered in the setup process. This should be replaced with something directed to end users. :* This can just be a welcome message and a couple links (to the mod, map, subreddit, etc) :* The entire mainpage doesn't need to be translated right away, or even match the English wiki. Each community should customize this page to suit their needs. ;Interlanguage Database : This database will help manage interlanguage links and will be used by the template. :* Note: This page should have been copied from the English wiki in the initial setup. If it is missing let us know. :* Let an admin know when all translations have been added, and for any subsequent updates. Changes will need to be reflected on each wiki's copy. Translate! Now things are ready for the editors to begin their work! See the follow-up Translation Guide for further information.